X-men: The Lost Years- Book 2
by CrazyguyCA
Summary: A story that takes place years after the X-Men comics, the X-men find themselves reunited against the ultimate threat. A suprise ending prepares you for the ultimate CROSSOVER (Read Book 1 before this)


X-Men  
The Last Years  
How to fight a God  
  
*Qoutes came out at boxes again, I hope to fix that for part three*  
  
Cable, Psylock, Jason, Nightcrawler,Colossus and Banshee were flying back to  
America in their brand new plane when the massive power surge caused by  
Trevor/Onslaught II hit. All of sudden they found themselves falling toward the ocean at  
a speed they could not believe.  
" Well this was a short trip" The new and relatively unknown to the rest of the  
group Jason managed to say, "or it would be if it were not for my mutant power.". Then  
as if by magic the plane appeared safe on dry land.  
" See. I am a deflector, no harm can come to me. Reality itself will bend its own  
laws of nature to see to it that I am not hurt."  
" Impressive" all of the relieved X-men gasped at once.  
"Yeah, but how are we going tog et home now?" Colossus spoke up with the  
concern that nobody had thought of yet and that nobody could answer.  
*****  
Just as the power went of in the old Xavier mansion the X-men known as Calvin,  
with the ability to liquefy himself and everything around him let out a shriek and feral  
growl could be heard. When all the others rounded the corner they found themselves face  
to face with Wolverine, who looked so mangy they hardly recognized him. He had both  
claws through the poor boys head.  
"Who's next" he growled.  
" Logan, why are you doing this to your friends." Storm spoke up. "That bot was  
one of us"  
" I aint never met ya lady, I've lived like a mongrol all mylife and Trevor is going  
to fix that" he growled and tossed the boy to the side like a rag doll.  
"What about Jean. How do you think she would feel if he saw this?" Storm said,  
realizing Logan must have a mind block of some sort and hoping to get through it.  
"Jeannie? Na she's a dream!" Logan stammered and then his moment of  
weakness was over as he lunged for Storm..  
Storm quikly lunged out of his way and then spoke again. "What if I showed her  
to you, she is here."  
"If ya prove she exists then I'll believe ya" he said and stopped as he was  
escorted to the infirmary. He couldn't help but think these people were familiar, and then  
we he saw the red head right out of his dreams he knew that somehow he knew these  
people.  
"Why can't I remember you?" he asked.  
" Something is wrong with your mind, ordinarily we could fix it, but at the  
moment we are running low on telepaths." Ororo responded slowly, she wondered how  
long it was before the enemy realized it had lost round one.  
*****  
"Agggg" Onslaught II was enraged. "The stupid animal let me down, no matter he  
will be of little use to them with his mind in such a state, and besides the teams have  
been separated..  
*****  
Cable, Psylock, Jason, Nightcrawler,Colossus and Banshee continued to walk in a  
northern direction, assuming that Jason's reality altering power had touched them down  
safely someplace South of New York.  
"I cant believe this, whatever did that could be killing our friend and we are stuck  
here trying to scrounge our way through a pine forest". Cable had been complaining the  
whole time, it was as if he wasn't grateful just to be alive.  
" Calm down Cable. I am sure they are fine, they can handle themselves" Psylock  
spoke up for only the second time this whole journey.  
Jason felt lost, surrounded by the heroes of his youth and this one exotic beauty,  
the one they called Psylock. He knew someplace in his heart that they would end up  
together if they survived this.  
Just then a small stirring was herd in the bushes and the next thing he knew Jason  
was flying through the air toward a tree, then as if the tree wasn't their Jason found  
himself  
setting up safely in it's branches and once again thanking god for his powers.  
" Sabretooth, what are you doing here?" Colossus said as his body covered itself  
in metal.  
' I am............" Sabretooth never got to finish his sentence, because to the X-Men  
him and the world around him suddenly vanished.  
*****  
The X-Men in the mansion were trying to talk to Wolverine about his past, but he  
would have non of it.  
" I have trouble believing a savage like me can be a hero" he growled as he  
looked at the comatose form of what truly was the girl of his dreams or as it turns out  
now his past.  
" Wolveri.. I mean Logan we all under stand what you..." Like the X-Men in the  
forest STorm never got to finish at the world around this X-group seemed to vanish.  
  
Ladies and Gentlemen of the X-Men. It is I,  
the man you still only know as Trevor Johnston.  
I have used the powers of a dead mutant   
to kill you. Those of you capable of fighting  
are about to find yourself placed inside  
of a movie. Only you aint actors  
if you die your dead for good.  
My toughest choice was chosen the movie  
and so I decided to choose the killer  
with the highest bodycount of any  
You  
The X-Men  
Vs  
Jason  
  
To Be Continued...... 


End file.
